


Soulmate

by red_archer_archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_archer_archangel/pseuds/red_archer_archangel
Summary: Któż by mógł przypuszczać, że omega i alfa mogą się zaprzyjaźnić, nie czując do siebie pociągu? Avie i Rylie zostały przyjaciółkami zaraz po swoich prezentacjach, gdy alfa odgoniła natręta od omegi. Od tamtego momentu, gdy zbliżała się ruja Rey, Avie nie opuszczała swojego posterunku.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fik tutaj i pierwszy z a/b/o. Mam nadzieję, że nie schrzaniłam za bardzo.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Klasa maturalna, wrzesień.**

         

         Ciche skrzypienie szafki rozniosło się po pustym korytarzu. Zadziwiające, że pomimo chłodnego, wczesnojesiennego wiatru zdecydowana większość społeczności uczniowskiej postanowiła spędzić przerwę obiadową na zewnątrz. Rylie osobiście wolała przebywać w budynku, gdzie mieszało się ze sobą zbyt wiele zapachów, by można było wyczuć w niej omegę. Nieszczególnie przepadała za swoim statusem, głównie ze względu na ten nieznośny zapach, który przyciągał do niej dupkowate alfy. Dziś naprawdę wolała siedzieć pod swoją szafką, gdyż była świeżo po rui, a słodkawa woń wręcz się za nią ciągnęła. Co chwila ktoś się obwąchiwał powietrze wokół niej i, gdyby nie postać Avie przy boku oraz bluza słabo pachnąca męską alfą, skończyłaby przyciskana do ściany ze trzynaście razy zanim jakaś dobra dusza wezwałaby dyrektora lub nauczyciela.

        Liceum w porównaniu do gimnazjum dla omegi było niczym piekło do ziemi. W gimnazjum uczniowie dopiero ujawniali swoją doktrynę, więc łatwiej było nad nimi zapanować, za to w szkole średniej wyglądało to gorzej. Wszyscy są przynajmniej rok po demonstracji, dlatego trzeba stale pilnować, czy żadna alfa nagle nie weszła w okres godowy, gotowa gwałcić wszystko, co się rusza, lub czy żadna spragniona omega w rui nie szuka ukojenia. Permanentnie potrzeba było nadzoru, który w praktyce nie należał do szczególnie ostrego. Zasady o nie kopulowaniu w szkole były oczywiście łamane, ale dyrektor i rada pedagogiczna żyli w przekonaniu, że do takich incydentów nie dochodzi. I to niby dzieci są naiwne.

        Gdyby nie fakt, że Avie stale od samego gimnazjum pilnowała Rylie, omega pewnie również wielokrotnie nie przestrzegałaby regulaminu. I to nie tak, że Rey była łatwa czy puszczalska; jakaś alfa po prostu by ją omotała swoim alfim-głosem, który także jest zakazany, a nawet karalny jeśli podchodzi pod paragrafy z kodeksu karnego. Do niedawna Avie musiała z Rylie chodzić praktycznie wszędzie krótko przed i po rui, by nikt się na nią nie rzucił, ale od paru miesięcy tę przyjemność dzieli z chłopakiem omegi - alfą Castielem, uczęszczającym do pobliskiego college'u. Rylie w niebezpiecznym okresie zakładała na siebie ubrania Casa, aby przenieść zapach alfy na siebie.

       Usłyszawszy dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości, zamknęła książkę od chemii. Wyjęła z kieszeni ciemnoniebieskiej bluzy telefon, chcąc przeczytać SMS.

Cassie:  przedłuży mi się trening, nie będę mógł cię odebrać

Rey:  nie szkodzi. Wrócę z Avie albo sama

Cassie:  nie chcę żebyś chodziła sama

Rey:  nic mi nie będzie Cas

Cassie:  jak przyjdziesz na halę i poczekasz aż skończę, to odwiozę cię do domu

Rey:  nie mogę czekać, mam do nadrobienia kilka dni nieobecności

Cassie:  może zadzwonię do twojego taty, żeby cię zgarnął?

Rey:  Chryste, Cas, skończ. Dam sobie radę, mam twoją bluzę

Cassie:  moja bluza nie zabierze twojego zapachu

Rey:  ale go stłumi. poza tym to twoja wina

Cassie:  co jest moją winą?

Rey:  to, że nie pachnę tobą tylko jak ty

Cassie:  obiecałaś nie wracać do tego tematu.

Cassie:  pamiętasz naszą umowę?

Rey:  parzenie i małżeństwo po maturze, czaję, ale wiesz jak mnie bolała ta ruja po tej obietnicy? Czułam, jakby moja alfa mnie nie chciała

         Czuła pustkę, gdy przyrzekali kilka tygodni temu, że sparują się i zostaną partnerami dopiero po maturze Rylie. Castiel nie chciał się spieszyć, ponieważ miał przed sobą jeszcze dwa lata college'u, a jego alfia strona nie domagała się natychmiastowego klinowania w omedze, gdy tylko zwęszył jakiejś zapach. Jego okres godowy był również krótki, bo trwał wyłącznie do trzech dni, podczas których potrafił naprawdę umiejętnie trzymać w ryzach swoje pierwotne żądze. Dlatego postanowił wykorzystać swoją powściągliwość i związać się z Rey, ale na stałe dopiero po ukończeniu szkoły przez partnerkę. Byli w pewnym sensie w narzeczeństwie. Nigdy nie uprawiali ze sobą seksu w obawie przed ewentualnym sparowaniem w trakcie, więc trzymali się głównie pieszczot. Jednak rujom Rylie przestawało to wystarczać - każda następna była dłuższa od poprzedniej, boleśniejsza i bardziej intensywna - domagały się obecności alfy. Cas kategorycznie odmawiał, czego Rey nie mogła mu mieć za złe. Sama nie chciała się sparzyć z nikim przed pójściem na uczelnię, więc na początku nie widziała problemu, lecz wraz z wzmocnieniem się rui dopadały ją solidne wątpliwości. Co, jeśli Cas tak naprawdę nie chcę jej jako swojej omegi? Co, jeśli tylko ją przetrzymuje, aby sprawiała mu przyjemność w okresie godowym? Co, jeśli nie jest wystarczająco dobra, więc jest z nią z litości?

Cassie:  nie myśl tak nigdy więcej, to absurd

Cassie:  jesteś MOJA i właśnie CIEBIE chcę

Cassie:  kocham cię, moja omego

Cassie:  i naznaczę cię tak, że z kilometra będą czuć, że jesteś moja

Rey:  co masz zamiar zrobić?

Cassie:  ogłoszę roszczenie do ciebie

       Ogłoszenie roszczenia było oficjalnym potwierdzeniem narzeczeństwa między doktrynami. Zapach alfy miał w tym celu przejść na omegę, a zapach omegi na alfę. Całe ciało Rey wzdrygnęło się pod wpływem ekscytacji. W końcu będzie pachnieć swoim alfą, przyszłym partnerem. Jej wewnętrzna omega skręcała się na samą myśl o tejże deklaracji. Żadna natrętna alfa nie zbliży się do niej, bo od razu poczuje innego. Każdy będzie wiedział, że do kogoś należy i ktoś należy do niej. Nie mogła opanować szerokiego uśmiechu i delikatnego rumieńca na policzkach.

     Przed dzwonkiem zdążyła tylko napisać, że Cas ma przyjechać jutro wieczorem na kolację z jej rodziną, aby zapytać o rękę Rey. Radosnym krokiem udała się na zajęcia z chemii.

*

— Czy was pogrzało? — Takie pytanie usłyszała zaraz po tym, jak przekazała przyjaciółce wieść o swoich zaręczynach.

     Avie zawsze miała obiekcję do związków Rylie, głównie ze względu na alfią troskę, którą darzyła omegę. Nie przepadała za wcześniejszymi chłopakami dziewczyny, chociaż Castiela akurat lubiła, nie podobał jej się pomysł samych zaręczyn. Idea perfekcyjnego partnerstwa między doktrynami była dla niej bajeczką dla dzieciaków, które zbyt naiwnie w nią wierzyły. Według niej, omega po sparowaniu z alfą stawała się wręcz niewolnikiem swojego partnera, więc gdzie tu zdrowa relacja? Avie wolała uniknąć takiego końca dla Rey.

— Czemu tak uważasz? Przecież kocham Casa, Cas kocha mnie — zapewniła Rey. — I to może też rozwiązać problem... moich rui.

— Albo je pogorszyć — zauważyła. — Pomyśl tylko. Omega w narzeczeństwie w czasie rui bez partnera do zaspokojenia? Będziesz zdychać jak seksoholik w izolatce.

    Rylie przewróciła oczami, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Naprawdę była wdzięczna za to, że Avie tak się o nią martwiła, ale ileż można tego słuchać? Przyjaciółka wielokrotnie jej powtarzała, że nawet jako omega nie musi nikogo słuchać i być potulna, jednak sama sobie przeczyła, gdy rozmawiały o tej sferze.

— Jeśli tak będzie, Cas coś z tym zrobi. Nie zostawi mnie w takim stanie, znam go.

— Jeśli tego nie zrobi to zrobię z niego karmę dla Leonardo. Tylko żebyś nie biegła do mnie z płaczem, że nie wyszło. Zastanów się lepiej i nie spieprz swojego wyboru. — podsumowała Avie.

— Nie spieprzę, wiem co robię.

— Zobaczymy — rozejrzała się wokół. — Widzisz gdzieś świeże, zagubione mięsko? Crowley kazał mi za karę po akcji w składziku niańczyć nowego ucznia i oprowadzić po szkole.

— Nie trzeba się było kleić do tamtego gościa z drugiej klasy. Przynajmniej nie przy gabinecie dyrektora.

    Rey i Avie wymieniając się uwagami dotyczącymi miejsc schadzek z daleka od oka dyrektora Crowley'a, nie zwróciły uwagi na wysokiego trzecioklasistę, który większość mijanych dziewczyn zapytywał, gdzie może znaleźć Avery Black. Licealistki, zauroczone niewinnie wyglądającym betą, zatrzymywały go na chwilę, by trochę poflirtować, ale chłopak zbywał je zręcznie. W końcu dotarł do opartej o szafki omegi o rudawych włosach oraz stojącej tuż obok alfy z krwistoczerwonymi, pełnymi ustami wygiętymi w uśmiechu. Odchrząknął, chcąc w miarę uprzejmie przerwać ich rozmowę, aby mógł zapytać o jego przewodniczkę. Przyjaciółki spojrzały równocześnie na przybysza. Nie wyglądał znajomo, ale jego zapach był zaskakująco przyjemny dla ich obu. Bety nie często ładnie pachniały dla alf, a tym bardziej dla omeg, jednak tego dwumetrowego, nastoletniego betę dobrze było czuć. Woń miał słodką trochę jak czekolada, może z odrobiną wanilii, której zapach uwielbiała Rey, lecz tłumił ją ten czekoladowy posmak i... bazylii? Na pewno jakiś ziółek, za którymi przepadała Avie. Zawsze lubiła dobrze przyprawioną kuchnię. I trawa, tak, taka świeżo skoszona lub z odrobiną rosy. Avie mimowolnie mocniej wciągnęła przez nozdrza ten odurzający jej zmysły zapach.

— Hej, nazywam się Sam Winchester. Jestem nowym uczniem i szukam Avery Black, która ma mnie oprowadzić. — odezwał się (cudnie pachnący) nieznajomy.

    Nim Avie zdołała otrząsnąć się z wiosenno-czekoladowego amoku, Rylie przejęła inicjatywę, aby alfa mogła dojść do siebie.

— Właśnie cię szukałyśmy! Jestem Rylie Trickster, miło cię poznać. — wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, którą z życzliwym uśmiechem uścisnął. — A to jest Avie Black. Musisz jej wybaczyć maniery, miała kiepską noc.

    Sam wdzięcznie się zaśmiał, ukazując białe zęby. Avie mentalnie odgarnęła zbłąkane myśli na obok i wystawiła rękę do uścisku. Sam chętnie ujął dłoń dziewczyny, a Rey mogła przysiąc, że na twarzach ich obu zagościł nieśmiały uśmieszek i drobne iskierki w oczach. Rylie wyczuła, że coś się święci, więc postanowiła się usunąć.

— Chyba zostawię was samych, mam jeszcze algebrę na drugim piętrze — wskazała kciukiem kierunek klatki schodowej. — Avie, zobaczymy się na parkingu po zajęciach. Sam, miło było cię poznać. Cześć wam!

    Avie nie zdążyła zaprotestować, ponieważ Rey zniknęła za rogiem, zostawiając ją samą z uroczym betą, który pachniał tak pięknie, że prawie przyprawił ją o niespodziewane nadejście okresu godowego. Dobrze, że Sam nie był omegą, bo mogłoby się skończyć gorzej(ale lepiej) niż na uścisku dłoni.

*

    Właśnie kończyli obchód drugiego piętra. Avie przez cały czas skupiała się na opowiadaniu o szkole, o nauczycielach, o kółkach zainteresowań i szkolnych drużynach. Sam bardzo ucieszył się na wspomnienie konkursów wiedzowych. Mniej cieszył go fakt, że halę sportową, która znajduje się ledwie dwa kilometry od placówki liceum, dzielą z sportowcami z college'u.

— Świetnie, mój brat będzie mieć pretekst do odwiedzania mnie i robienia ze mnie idioty — burknął rozeźlony. — Tylko czekałem aż skończy liceum, żebym nie musiał go widywać na przerwach, ale jak widać nie jest mi to dane.

— Dramatyzujesz, królewno — zakpiła Avie. — Ludzie z college'u nie mogą wchodzić na teren szkoły. Przepisy o wykorzystaniu niewinnych omeg, bla bla bla. Twój brat nie postawi nogi poza próg hali.

— Nie takie zasady łamał — stwierdził ponuro. — Zwłaszcza, że Dean jest alfą, więc trzymajcie omegi z dala od niego.

— Nie mamy tu ich zbyt wiele, bo w sąsiednim mieście jest specjalna szkoła wyłącznie dla omeg — wytłumaczyła przewracając oczami. — Według mnie to izolatka, ale dużo ich tam, bo się boją. U nas znajdziesz tylko nieustraszone omegi, które nie sikają, gdy poczują alfę w pobliżu.

— Twoja przyjaciółka, Rylie... jest omegą, prawda? Nie jestem pewien, bo ma stłumiony zapach...

— Jest omegą, ale jeśli szukasz okazji dla swojego braciszka, to za późno o jakiś rok lub więcej. Rey ma alfę. To on tłumi jej zapach.

— I wszystko jasne... — mruknął pod nosem. — On? Czyli ty i Rylie nie...?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie!

— Trochę mi ulżyło... — odparł ledwie słyszalnie.

     Jeśli Avie to usłyszała, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Ruszyli dalej korytarzem. Przez resztę spaceru dowiedzieli się o sobie kilku podstawowych rzeczy.

     Sam mieszkał z Deanem u swojego wujka Bobby'ego, który przygarnął ich na czas wylotu ojca chłopaków na misję wojskową. Ich matka umarła zanim młodszy Winchester zaczął mówić. Sam starał się o stypendium na uczelnię prawniczą, gdy Dean uczęszczał do college'u i grał w koszykówkę. Oboje dorabiali sobie u Bobby'ego lub jego żony Ellen, ale to głównie Dean grzebał przy silnikach w warsztacie, gdy Sam robił za kelnera w pubie. Młodszy lubił swoją dodatkową posadę, ale marzył o byciu prawnikiem, który pomaga w rozstrzygnięciu rodzinnych dramatów. Uważał, że łatwiej mu było poukładać czyjeś rozterki życiowe niż własne. 

     Avie od gimnazjum mieszkała z biologicznym ojcem, który przejął nad nią opiekę i uratował ją przed gnieżdżeniem się w rodzinie zastępczej. Nigdy nie przepadała za swoimi opiekunami, więc bez większych problemów przeniosła się do doktora Luke'a, który nazywany był w mieście Lucyferem. Czasem pomagała w jego gabinecie, parząc kawę lub herbatę pacjentom, czy też zajmując się dokumentacją za leniwą sekretarkę ojca - Ruby. Lubiła patrzeć na pracę psychologa, ale mocniejsze przypadki bardziej ją interesowały, więc zamierzała zostać psychiatrą.

    Oboje rzadko opowiadali o swojej codzienności nowo poznanym ludziom, ale, gdy tylko zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, poczuli się z tym wyjątkowo komfortowo. Jakby wiedzieli, że mogą sobie zaufać.

 


End file.
